Axes and Thread
by Icee Suicune
Summary: Bo has a crush on someone, and it's up to Luke to play matchmaker.  Chapter 10 :3
1. Chapter 1

Bo sighed and re-adjusted his grip on the chair he was dragging behind him. It was a nice, sunny Summer day, and he and Luke had to deliver four chairs to the Tailor's. All week, villagers had been ordering furniture like crazy, so Bo and Luke had been running around town with heavy furniture all week. Luckily, it was Thursday, almost time for his day off – and the Ocean Festival.

"Hey Bo, are you coming?" Luke called. Bo glanced up and noticed that Luke was already at the Sundae Inn while he was still by Jin's house.

"Oh, yeah." Bo fixed his grip once more and hurried to catch up with Luke. The two walked over to the Tailor's and dropped the chairs in front of the shop. Luke sat down in a chair while Bo wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bo jumped at the voice. Luna was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. "I'm paying for those chairs! Get off!"

Luke stood up and grumbled. "Jeeze. Excuse me for taking a break after working all day,"

"Oh, you poor baby. Well guess what? You're not the only one who has to work." Luna snapped.

"Psh, yeah. Sewing is _so_ difficult."

"Just bring the stupid chairs inside." Luna turned and walked over to the counter. Bo grabbed his chairs and quickly followed her.

"Uh, where do you want them?" Bo asked.

"Where do you think?" Luna pointed to her left. "In the kitchen, genius."

Bo's face reddened as he hurried to the other room. Soon after, Luke entered and haphazardly threw the other two chairs down. "She's just a ray of sunshine, isn't she?" He then proceeded to rummage through their fridge. "Hm… Wonder if they have any mayonnaise…"

Bo, with a disgusted look on his face, returned to the main room. Luna was leaning at the counter, her head propped up on one hand.

"Don't I have to pay you?" She asked while she drummed her fingers on the countertop.

"Oh, yeah. Um… each chair was four thousand gold so… Sixteen thousand gold."

"Wow, that much for chairs?" Luna said. She opened the cash register and handed Bo a handful of coins. "Well, thanks for bringing them by."

Bo gave a small smile and nodded. "Yep. It was no problem." Just then, Luke walked back into the main room, holding a jar.

"Hey… You guys are out of mayo."

Luna's face turned bright red. "GET OUT!" She screamed. She picked up a basket of yarn and chucked it at Luke's head. He ducked just in time and ran out of the shop.

"I-I think I should go too…" Bo smiled sheepishly and hurried after Luke. But Luke, being a much better runner than Bo, was no where to be seen when he got outside. Bo glanced around to make sure no one was around, and then he started to blush.

"AHA!" Bo nearly screamed when Luke popped up from behind a bush. "I think someone has a crush!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Bo stammered.

"Admit it!" Luke gave a sly grin. "You like Luna!"

"Shh!" Bo hissed. "Don't say that out loud!" He pushed Luke away from the Tailor's.

"Aw, what's the matter Bo? Are you embarrassed?" Luke laughed. Bo, who was blushing profusely now, was dragging Luke back to the Carpentry.

"Shut up!" Bo said. "Just… be quite, okay?"

Luke giggled.

When they finally got to the Carpentry, Bo ran inside and dragged Luke with him. They went to the room they shared, and Bo slammed the door closed. Luke jumped on his bed and Bo sat on his.

"So?" Luke asked.

"So what?"

"Do you like Luna?"

"Yes… I guess… Well…" Bo said, his voice quiet.

"Oh! Bo and Luna sitting in a tree!" Luke began to sing. Bo buried his head under his pillow.

"Stop it," he mumbled.

"You know," Luke said. "If you're embarrassed about liking her-"

"I'm not embarrassed, okay?" Bo said. "I'm just- not used to this feeling, you know?" 

"Nope! But don't worry. I'll help you out!"

"Thanks," Bo smiled. "But all I really want to do is to let her know that I like her,"

"Then just tell her!"

"I can't do that!" Bo said. "Didn't you see me back at the Tailor's?"

"…Not really."

Bo sighed.

"Um… I'm guessing just going on out and telling her isn't going to work out too well. But just listen up, and I'll give you some advice."

"Like, what kind of advice?"

Luke grinned. "Awesome advice."


	2. Chapter 2

"You really think that's a good idea?" Bo asked, nervously looking at Luke.

"Of course it's a good idea!" Luke said, waving his arms for emphasis. "Just walk to the Tailor's tomorrow, find Luna, and ask her to the Ocean Festival! It'll be awesome!"

"But what about Dale? How do I get out of work?"

"Leave Dad to me! Everything will work out just fine." Luke smiled and stood up. "Now come on, we still have to deliver a table to the Inn."

…

The next morning, after Luke 'accidently' sawed through a table, Bo snuck out of the Carpentry when Dale was yelling at Luke and hurried down to the Tailor's. Candace was standing outside, looking down at the ground while Julius poked at her sleeves.

"I'm telling you, Candace," He said, looking her over. "You'd look lovely in pale yellow! Just let me get your measurements, and I'll make you a fabulous dress!"

"Uhm… No thank you…" Candace mumbled.

"Hey Candace," Bo said, walking up to the front door. "Do you know where Luna is?"

"She's inside," said Candace, waving Julius away.

"Thanks," Bo opened the door and walked inside. He could still hear Julius begging Candace to wear brighter colors when the door closed.

"What do you want?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow. Bo glanced around nervously.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted to…"

"If I wanted to what?"

"Um, the Ocean Festival is tomorrow, and I wanted to see if you wanted to go…with me." Bo stammered. Luna raised an eyebrow. "Uh, j-just as friends,"

"Since when are we 'friends'?" Luna crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess we're not, but…um, I didn't want you to think that-"

Luna cut him off. "Hm. I don't have anything better to do that night, so I guess I'll go."

Bo smiled.

"So, I'll meet you at On the Hook at about five, okay?" Luna said. Bo nodded.

"Great! See you then." Bo waved and left the shop. The first thing he saw was Luke, leaning against a tree.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Bo said.

"Well, after I got an earful from Dad about 'saw safety,' I came down here to see how things went."

"Well Luke," Bo said, smiling. "She said yes."

"Awesome!" Luke slapped Bo on the back. "You guys can hang out with me and Akari!"

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, Luna doesn't really like you."

"Well yeah, but she likes Akari and she likes you, so no problem!" Luke smiled.

"Okay… You're not going to ditch me, right?" Bo asked nervously. "I'm still really nervous about this."

"Bo, don't worry. I'm not gonna ditch you."

…

"I can't believe he ditched us." Bo said, frowning as he watched Luke and Akari head for the bar. He turned to Luna and sighed. She was looking in a compact mirror and putting on some lip gloss. 

"Hey, I don't mind." Luna said, snapping the mirror shut. She smoothed out her dress and put her hands on her hips. "So, what do you guys do at this festival? I've never really gone to this one."

Bo raised his eyebrows. "You haven't? What about the fireworks? Everyone comes to that!"

Luna shrugged. "You can see the fireworks fine from the store. I just don't like the sand. It bugs me when it gets in my shoes."

"Well, for fun, a lot of people play the Stone Skipping game."

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"It's really fun! Here, let's get closer to the water and I'll show you how to play." Without thinking, Bo grabbed Luna's hand. In a split second, his face reddened and he retracted his hand as fast as he could. "S-sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Luna said, grabbing his hand again. "C'mon, let's go."

They walked over to Craig, who had a basket of smooth rocks that were perfect for the game. Bo took two and handed one to Luna.

"Okay, see all those buoys out on the water? The farther your stone goes, the more points you get." He brought back his arm and flicked the stone across the water. It bounced for a while, and when it finally sank, Craig smiled.

"381 points," He said. "Not bad."

Luna watched in awe. "Wow, looks fun," She walked up to the shoreline and copied Bo's stance. She threw the stone as hard as she could, and it flew forward a few feet and landed with a splash. Her cheeks turned red and she stepped back. Craig started laughing.

"Whoa, eleven points. You're a pro."

"You shut up!" Luna snapped. She crossed her arms and turned on her heel. "This game's stupid. I want to do something else."

"I could teach you how to throw if you want," Bo offered. "It's really easy once you get the hang of it." He chuckled. "With your arm, I think you'd be pretty good at it."

Luna looked over her shoulder at Bo. "You think so?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah, of course! You're just a beginner. No one's an expert the first time around."

"Okay." Luna smiled. She walked up to Craig, scoffed at him, and grabbed a few more stones from the basket. She tossed one to Bo, and he started walking Luna through the steps.

…

After an hour or two, Luna had finally gotten the hang of it, and came out with a high score of 242 points.

"You want to get something to eat?" Luna asked. "There's a booth over there selling stuff from Toucan Island. Maybe they have pineapple or something."

"Sounds good," Bo and Luna walked over to the booth and ordered something to eat. As soon as they got their fruit, Hamilton clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone!" He called out. "The Fireworks Display will begin soon!"

"Hey, let's find somewhere to sit," Luna said. She lead Bo over to a nice spot in the grass a little way away from the beach. Bo sat next to her, and soon after, the first firework went off. Luna stared at the sky, smiling.

"Wow, it looks so much prettier outside," she whispered. Bo nodded.

"It sure is."

…

"Well, thanks for taking me to the Ocean Festival." Luna said. Bo had walked her home, which wasn't that much of a problem.

"Hey, no problem," Bo said. Luna waved at him as she went inside the shop, and Bo waved back. Bo started walking home, looking up at the stars. It was pretty dark and very quite. Most people were either at their houses or at the Sundae Inn. By the time he got home, it was about midnight. Bo quietly opened the door, making sure he didn't make any noise. He looked over at the counter and noticed a note.

_Bo:_

_Went to the Sundae Inn. Luke should be home._

Bo crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can. He ran upstairs to his room. 

"Luke! You'll never guess how great my-" Bo looked at his empty room. "Luke?" He checked the closets and under the beds, but still no Luke.

"Great… I'm here alone…" Bo sulked. He hated being alone in the Carpentry. It was really creepy, especially at night. Bo always thought that if a killer broke into the place, he'd have a fun time killing everyone, considering all of the saws and sharp objects. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He'd have to wait until morning to tell Luke how his date went.

…

_**AN**_

_**Well, here's Chapter two! Thanks to all who reviewed chapter one! I always wanted to see this pairing, because I think it'd be really cute if it was in the game, and I never saw any fics for it, so I thought I'd make one! So here's the first BoxLuna fic! R&R!**_

_**Oh, and I know that the Carpentry doesn't have two floors, but pretend it does, okay? For the sake of the fic! :3**_

_**Icee Suicune**_


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Bo found it hard to fall asleep. He had too many things on his mind. He'd remember how great his date went, but then a few minutes later he'd tremble in fear because he thought he heard a killer breaking into the Carpentry. After an hour or two, Bo got out of bed for some fresh air.

Stars shone brightly in the sky while a few clouds covered the moon. Bo stood on the deck, staring at the sky. It must have been two in the morning and Luke and Dale hadn't come home yet. Bo sighed. He was used to having Dale return home late on festival nights, but Luke would have usually been home by now. Where could he be?

As he was pondering the whereabouts of his fellow apprentice, Bo heard some bushes rustle. Bo flailed his arms around in an attempt to find something to defend himself with in case it was a wild animal. Bo stood, board in hand, listening for another sound. The bushes moved again, but this time, laughter followed. Bo tightened his grip on the board. Mere seconds after the laughter, Owen and Luke stumbled out of the bushes, each of them holding a bottle and laughing uncontrollably.

"Dear Harvest Goddess, you guys scared me!" Bo said angrily. "Where were you, Luke?"

"Man, relax…" Owen slurred, leaning against Luke for support. "We were jus –hic- havin' some fun."

"Yeah!" Luke laughed. "Just havin' fun."

"Well, you shouldn't be out this late. We have to work tomorrow." Bo said, butting the board down.

"Jeeze, since when did you become my mom?" Luke said, waving his finger at Bo. "I-I can –hic- take care of myself."

"Luke, just come inside. Owen, you should go home." Bo said, a stern look on his face.

"Okay, Mom. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, buddy." Owen patted Luke's back and started stumbling towards the Blacksmith's.

"See ya later, dude!" Luke waved at Owen.

"I love ya, man!" Owen called.

"Me too! I'm gonna miss you!" Luke yelled. Bo rolled his eyes and grabbed Luke's arm, dragging him inside. When the two got inside, Bo led Luke to a chair and took the bottle away form him.

"So, where were you?" Bo asked. "And why were you drinking so much? It's not like you to get drunk."

Luke swayed in his chair. "We jus went to Toby's place. Nothin' special." He chuckled.

"Where did Akari go?"

"Uh, who's that again…?" Luke tapped his forehead. "Oh yeah. That chick. She um… she went away."

Bo shook his head. "I can't believe she just left you."

Luke put up his hands. "Hey. She did. Believe me."

"I'll talk to her about it tomorrow."

"Wait a sec." Luke grabbed Bo's arm. "Whadda bout that girl you like?"

"You mean Luna? W-what about her?" Bo could feel his cheeks burning.

"You went on a date, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah."

"So how far didja get?"

"Luke, we just-"

"I say you got to first base." Luke laughed.

"What? N-no! We didn't get _anywhere _like that!" Bo grabbed Luke's arm again and started to drag him toward the stairs. "You need to get to bed."

"Ha ha! Bo can't get to first base with his girl-friend!" Luke laughed hysterically, putting emphasis on 'girlfriend'.

Bo was blushing profusely now, but he kept dragging Luke up the stairs. "Shut up! She's not my girlfriend…" he then quietly added 'yet.'

"WOAH!" Luke gasped. "She broke up with you because you didn't get to first base? Whoa man."

When they got to their room, Luke slammed the door open and jumped on his bed.

"This is SO soft." Luke said while he rolled around.

"Just try to get some rest." Bo said as he climbed into bed. It was hard with Luke around in his current state, but Bo finally managed to fall asleep.

…

Bo woke up about six a.m. the next morning, feeling groggy and tired. Luke was still in bed, and Bo could hear Dale snoring in the other room. He quickly got dressed and went to make breakfast. Bo started a pot of coffee and made some toast. He also started scrambling some eggs. After a while, Dale came downstairs.

"Mornin' Bo." He grumbled, making his way to the coffee pot.

"Good morning, sir," Bo went to the fridge and got a jar of jelly and some mayonnaise.

"I heard you had a date last night." Dale said as he sat at the table.

"Um, yes, I did," How did he find out?

"Hm. So Luke was right. I thought it was odd when he was going on about some double date."

Bo sighed. "Well, it didn't turn out to be a double date, that's for sure."

"So I take it didn't go well?"

"Oh, no! That's not it at all. It went very well, actually."

Dale nodded. "That's good."

At that moment, Luke made his way downstairs. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and his clothes were a mess. His trademark bandana was also gone. Luke dragged himself to the table and groaned, letting his head fall flat on the table.

"Dear goddess, Luke, you look terrible!" Bo said with mock concern in his voice. Luke lifted his head and glared at him.

"How late were you out, boy?" Dale asked. Luke cringed at the sound of his booming voice.

"Um, well…"

"We got back at about the same time, sir." Bo came to his defense. He brought a plate of eggs and toast to the table. Luke shot him an 'I-owe-you-one' look. Bo nodded.

"Hm." Dale grumbled.

"I must have gotten a cold or something." Luke said. He faked a cough and sniffed.

"Well then." Dale finished his coffee and stood up. "Don't work yourself too hard today."

Luke groaned and Bo tried not to laugh.

"Gill should be coming over sometime to check on the table he ordered. You know, the one you sawed in half, Luke."

"Uh, sorry about that… again." When Dale's back was turned, Luke gave Bo a thumbs up.

"I owe YOU one," Bo whispered.

Luke leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I know."

…

"And well, I guess you can see your table's not done… yet." Luke rubbed the back of his head as he explained to Gill why the Mayor's table wasn't done yet.

Gill scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Luke to saw through a table… on accident."

Luke smiled. "Yeah, well, you know me, always messing up!"

Gill was not amused.

Bo, who was watching all this from the front desk, thought to himself for a minute. He had heard rumors about Gill and Luna liking each other. Of course, Bo had heard that a long time ago (and from Chloe, no less), so it probably wasn't true. Or maybe it was…

"Bo!" The sound of the voice brought Bo back into reality.

"Oh, um… S-sorry… What did you want again?"

Gill sighed. "I was going to ask you if I could just cancel the order on the table. Nothing personal, it's just-" He glanced over at Luke, who looked like he was about to attempt juggling – with a chisel, a nail, and a tape measure.

"I understand. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize. It's not like you had anything to do with it."

Bo chuckled nervously and looked at his shoes.

"Anyway," Gill leaned against the counter, looking out the window. "How much money do I get back?"

"Well, since we've already used a lot of materials, I can only give you 800 G back."

Gill frowned. "Oh well. Better than nothing, I suppose." Bo handed a back full of coins to Gill.

"Here you go. Come back anytime."

"Good bye, Bo." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Bo called. Gill stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What?"

"I was just wondering, what do you think of Luna?"

"Luna, eh?" Gill smiled and thought for a minute. "She's a nice girl. Can't complain about her. I guess she's the kind of person I'd get along with. She's kind of cute, too. Why?"

"Um, no reason." With that, Gill left. Bo stared out the window for a few minutes. How come what Gill said bugged him so much? He didn't say anything bad, but the way he said it… Bo shook his head, as if to get rid of the thought.

About ten minutes after Gill left, Akari walked in.

"Good morning, everyone!" Akari smiled.

"Hey, Akari!" Luke ran over to her and scooped her up in a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Luke, stop it!" Akari giggled. She slapped his arm until he put her down.

"Jeeze, since when is it a crime to hug someone?" Luke laughed.

Akari rolled her eyes and frowned. "Hey, you don't look so good…"

Luke was about to tell her the 'I have a cold' lie, but Bo spoke up.

"He stumbled in drunk last night." He said. "He claimed to be at Toby's."

"Oh no… I shouldn't have left you there! I-"

"It's no big deal, Akari. I mean, it's not your fault you have to wake up early to take care of the farm."

"Yeah, but- I could have taken care of everything a bit later!" The two continued to talk about the matter.

"They sure are making it sound like it's a big deal…" Bo mumbled. He went to busy himself with something else, but unfortunately there wasn't much else to do than to watch Luke and his girlfriend babble on about different stuff. Eventually, Akari stood on her tip toes to kiss Luke, who grabbed his axe and went outside. Akari smiled and made her way to the front desk.

"He's so sweet."

Bo rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He said, a bit more sharply than he intended.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood," Akari observed.

"Sorry, I'm just upset about last night."

"Aw, your date with Luna didn't turn out well?" Akari asked. _Why did everyone assume that?_

"No. It went pretty good, actually. I just didn't appreciate the fact that Luke left me here all alone for most of the night. I don't really like staying here by myself. Especially at night…"

"I can see how it would get scary." Akari glanced at all the saws and axes in the room. "Is that all you're upset about?"

"Not really." Bo said. "Um, Gill came by earlier, and I asked him about Luna. And… I don't know why, but his answer bugged me."

"What did he say?" Akari questioned.

"He said she was a nice person and all… But the way he said it is what got me."

Akari nodded. "I know what you mean."

"I just hope she doesn't like him better than me or anything."

"Well, if you want Luna to like you," Akari said, her eyes shining. "You've got to impress her!"

…

_**AN**_

_**Um… Sorry for not updating this in a while. I got lazy. XD Anyway, Chapter 4 should be done soon. :D**_

_**Reviews and critiques are welcome :3**_

_**Icee Suicune**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Impress her?" Bo said. "Like how?"

"Hm…" Akari tapped her chin as she thought. "Well, show off your skills in front of her. Chop some wood! Carve something!"

"How would I do that in front of the tailor's?"

"Uh…" Akari frowned. "Okay, that probably isn't the best idea." Bo sighed and turned to dust the shelves behind him. Akari looked out the window. Suddenly, she slammed her hand on the counter and said 'Ah ha!" quite loudly, causing Bo to jump a bit.

"You should write her a letter!" Akari said, smiling. Bo stopped dusting the shelves and turned to face her.

"A letter?" Bo asked, throwing his dusting rag over his shoulder. Akari nodded.

"Letters are perfect for expressing your feelings. If you can't say something to her face, then write it!" She smiled. "If she feels the same way, she can keep it forever. And if she doesn't, well, we'll sneak into her house and steal it. It's a win – win situation each time." Bo didn't know how getting reject by Luna _and _breaking into her house was a good thing, but he wasn't going to argue with Akari.

"I think it's a romantic idea." Akari went one. "Luke wrote me a letter." She looked out the window again, this time, Bo followed her gaze. Luke was about to chop a tree, but as he swung, his axe flew out of his hands, barley missing a very angry Owen, who promptly started chasing him. Bo turned back to the shelves.

"He doesn't seem like someone who'd write a letter." Bo said.

Akari nodded. "Yeah… it was a terrible letter. But the point is…"

"I don't think that's such a good idea either." Bo could picture Luna opening a letter from him and laughing at it. He shuddered.

"Okay, well, there are other things you could do." Akari said. "Hey, isn't the Firefly Festival coming up soon?" Bo nodded.

"Well, why don't you ask her if she wants to spend it with you?"

"But isn't that a romantic festival?" Bo asked nervously.

"Well duh! That's the whole point!" Akari said.

"But what if she's-"

Akari cut him off. "Bo, stop being so doubtful! Go and ask her! Now!" Akari then grabbed Bo's arm and practically threw him out the door. "Good luck!" She called, pushing him in the general direction of Waffle Town. She slammed the doors shut, locking them. Bo stared at the doors for a while, still processing what just happened. Akari appeared in the window, mouthing the words 'Go now or else'. Bo sighed and headed toward the tailor's.

…

Bo opened the door to the tailor's. He scanned the room for Luna, but she was no where to be seen. Bo sighed sadly and started out the door.

"Oh, hello Bo!" Shelly called from the front desk. "Can I help you?"

"I was just looking for Luna, but she's no-"

"She's in the back, dear." Shelly said. Bo smiled and made his way to the back of the store. Candace was sitting at the kitchen table, knitting, while Luna was at the kitchen counter. Her hair and clothes were covered with flour, and she was beating some dough with her fist.

"Oh, h-hi Bo," Candace said, glancing up from her knitting. Luna looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"And what do you think you're doing back here?" Luna snarled, wiping some flour off her face with the back of her hand.

"Uh, I was just here to ask if you wanted to go to the… Firefly Festival with… um, me."

Luna hopped off the crate she was standing on and walked closer to Bo. He couldn't help noticing that Luna was just barley a head taller than the kitchen counter.

"The Firefly Festival?" Luna said.

Bo nodded nervously.

"I think it's a good idea," Candace said quietly. Luna glared at her sister, and Candace quickly turned back to her knitting.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I already have plans." With that, Luna turned on her heel and climbed back on her crate and started beating the dough again.

"B-but Luna, you don't have any-"

"Oh, be _quiet_, Candace!" Luna hissed.

"S-sorry…" Candace mumbled.

Bo's heart sank. _Is she trying to avoid me?_ He though. "Oh. Okay then." Bo waved sadly at Candace and quietly left the shop.

On his way home, Bo's mind raced. The Firefly Festival could be celebrated with family. But if Luna was spending it at home, why did Candace say that? Maybe Luna was going to ask someone else! Bo hung his head sadly the rest of the walk home. When he finally arrived at the Carpentry, Akari was waiting at the door, a big smile on her face.

"So, when are you meeting up with Luna during the festival?" she asked as Bo shuffled inside.

"I'm not." He mumbled.

Akari's smile faded. "Oh, Bo… I'm sorry."

"She said she had 'other plans'." Bo made his way to the counter and let his head fall on the desk.

"W-well, she's probably just spending it with her family."

"She's not."

Akari put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't know for sure,"

"Trust me, I know." Akari frowned. It was quite for a few minutes, then Akari spoke up.

"I hate to leave now, but I've got a bunch of work left. I'll see you later." She said. Bo just nodded. Akari went for the door, giving Bo one last look before she left. "Poor kid…"

…

The next day, Bo started working on a new bench that Renee ordered. While he was working, there was a knock at the door.

"Luke, could you get that? I'm kind of busy," Bo said. Luke ran to the door, but just before he could open it, the door flew open, knocking Luke to the ground. Julius poked his head in, and Candace was right behind him.

"Oops! Did I do that? I'm sorry!" Julius walked in while Candace offered a hand to Luke.

"S-sorry about him…" She said quietly.

"We're here to make a _fabulous_ announcement!" Julius flipped his colorful hair over his shoulder. Candace hurried to his side, her cheeks turning a bright pink color. "Candace and I are getting married!" Julius threw his arms up in the air. Candace's face was turning redder each passing second. Luke looked shocked.

Bo, despite not being a big fan of romance at that moment, couldn't help but smile and congratulate them. Luke gave Candace a congratulatory high-five, which she returned shyly. Then he turned to Julius.

"Honestly, I thought you were gay or something."

Bo cringed. Candace gasped. Julius had a horrified look on his face, and then he stomped on Luke's foot.

"How _dare_ you speak like that to a customer! I've never felt so..." Julius continued to rant at Luke while Bo walked up to them.

"Wait – customer?" he asked.

Julius stopped ranting immediately and smiled at Bo. "Of course! I might have forgotten to mention this, but due to some… complications, Candace and I are having our wedding at the end of the week! So, we'll need all sorts of furniture!"

"What!" Bo and Luke said.

"Mhmm. We'll need a bed, a table, chairs… and of course, I'm expecting the furniture, to be fabulous, but that won't be a problem for you boys! Dale's taught you well. All the furniture from here is simply wonderful. I really do hope you two do a good job. Again, sorry for the short notice."

"Hey, it's no problem for us!" Luke said. Bo, on the other hand, felt like he was about to faint. Sure, Luke was capable of making a chair or two, but Bo had always been the furniture guy. And if Julius wanted fabulous, then Bo was going to have his work cut out for him.

"Anyway, I'll see you two later!" Julius blew kisses and walked – no, skipped out the door. "Come, Candace! Let's got tell the whole town the wonderful news!"

"O-okay…" Candace called. That was the loudest he'd ever heard Candace, and even _that_ wasn't much louder than her normal speaking level. She walked over to Bo. "Sorry about Luna. She's just-"

"Candace, dear, hurry!" Julius yelled. Candace waved goodbye and hurried out the shop.

"Okay, Bo," Luke walked to Bo's side and slapped his back. "Let's get this party started!"

"Oh boy. This is going to take a while."

…

_**AN**_

_**Oh man. I said this chapter would be out soon, AND IT WASN'T. I'm sorry. I'll try to update sooner, for the next chapter should be VERY fun to write. :D**_

_**Julius was fun to write. :D And no, I don't think Julius is gay, but I heard that in the Japanese versions of the game, Julius is called 'okama' which gay men are sometimes called. I thought that was interesting, so I just added that bit. And in the English version, Anissa thought he was a woman at first. So yeah… Sorry if it offended anyone. ^^' **_

_**Anyway, please R&R!**_

_**Icee Suicune :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, Bo. This is the last piece of the last chair... Don't mess up!" Luke was sitting next to Bo, who was on the floor working on the last of Julius' chairs.

"Luke, you're really not helping." Bo said. He had a bottle of glue in one hand and the leg of a chair in the other. He nudged Luke with his shoulder, who made a big deal of rolling all over the floor. "Luke! Be careful!"

Luke sat up and re-adjusted his bandana. "Heh, sorry. Being cooped up in the shop for this long makes me feel crazy."

Bo rolled his eyes. "You've hardly done a thing in here! You just chopped trees and got lumber ready for me. The only time you've been in here is when I started assembling this chair and _hour _ago!"

"Well what can I say? I'm an outdoorsy person. I think I've gonna go outside and run a little bit to get my blood going."

"You know, that sounds like a great idea." Bo said. Luke grabbed his boots and raced out the door.

Bo smiled and went back to the chair. To some, building things was stressful, but not to Bo. It was always a great way for him to relax and sort things out in his mind. And since thinking about Luna made his head hurt, Bo felt a lot better than usual, especially since there was a lot to work on. But he couldn't help but feel nervous when Luke was around.

Bo put a think layer of glue on one end of the chair leg and gently held it to the rest of the frame. Slowly, he moved his hands and...

"Finally! I'm done." Bo gave a sigh of relief. Nothing had gone wrong. He took a few steps back and looked around him. The big bed, table, and all four chairs were finished, and Bo had done most of the work himself. Sure, Dale had to help him with the bed, and Luke did a bit of work too. But in the end, it was all of Bo's hard work that got the job done.

"Okay, I just have to wait an hour for the glue to dry, then we're good to go," Bo wiped his hands on his pants and headed to the kitchen.

About ten minutes later, while Bo was eating some mushroom rice, the door opened and Luke walked in.

"Oh man!" he huffed. "What a workout! I'm beat."

"Hey, careful not to-" Bo said, walking to the doorway of the workshop. He got there just in time to see Luke inches away from the newly-glued chair.

"Luke! No!" Bo yelled, lunging for the chair. Luke had already sat down on the chair, and the whole thing collapsed under him. He groaned. "Luke..."

"Bo, I'm sorry..." Luke said. He quickly stood up. Bo just stared at the chair's remains.

"My... my baby," Bo whined. Luke rolled his eyes and offered a hand to help Bo up, but he ignored him.

"Hey buddy, if it'll cheer you up, I'll fix the chair myself!"

"NO!" Bo screamed. "I mean, no thanks. I'll just re-do it. It's no big deal."

"Well, do you want any help? The wedding's tomorrow, and I think Julius wants the furniture done by then."

"Tomorrow?" Bo gulped. He looked at the chair's remains, then at Luke. He sighed. "Alright. But please, be very, _very_ careful."

…

"You boys ready yet?" Dale called. "You still have furniture to haul, too."

Luke and Bo were in their room, getting dressed for the wedding. Bo was all ready in his gray dress shirt and black pants. But Luke, on the other hand, was having some trouble with his tie.

"Um, can you help me out a little?" Luke asked. Bo shook his head and laughed. Somehow, Luke had tied his tie in a knot, and his fingers were tied together.

"Here," Bo helped Luke untie himself. Then Bo tied his tie for him. "There." Bo looked Luke over. He had a white shirt, a sky blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, matching pants, and of course, his signature bandana. Bo reached up and snatched it off his head.

"Hey!" Luke cried, covering his head with his hands. "Give it back!"

"Come on, Luke. We're going to a wedding – Julius' wedding! He'd have a cow if you didn't look 'fabulous.'" Bo said, air quoting 'fabulous.'

Luke grabbed his bandana back. "Then let him. I'm wearing it. I feel naked without it."

Bo rolled his eyes. "Fine. Get your shoes and let's go."

When the two got to the workshop, Dale was waiting by the door, holding a chair in each arm.

"I took care of the bed and table. You each get a chair." he said. Bo grabbed one and Luke got the one he remade. It actually looked rather nice, but it didn't match anything else and was quite simple in design.

"Let's go!" Luke said, running out of the workshop, dragging the chair behind him. Bo and Dale followed close behind.

It didn't take very long to get to the church, and when they arrived, Bo gasped. The church was beautiful. There were many pots of flowers lining the path leading to the door, and the church bells were covered with ribbons. There were flower petals on the roof, and some glitter was scattered here and there.

Luke elbowed Bo. "Fifty bucks says Candace didn't get to plan any of this."

Bo continued staring at the church. It was Candace's wedding. She and Luna were sisters. Which meant...

"Luna's going to be there," Bo said, gulping. Luke nodded.

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't she?" Luke said. "Besides, that's a good thing, right?"

"No," Bo said. "What if things are awkward?"

"Of course things are gonna be awkward! Weddings are always awkward for singles." he frowned. "And even more awkward for guys with girlfriends..."

"I don't think I feel good. I'm going home." Bo turned around and started back, but Luke grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Aw, come on, man! It's still gonna be fun." He started dragging Bo to the church. Bo groaned.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

…

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hamilton said with a big smile.

"Which one's the bride?" Luke chuckled. Bo ignored his comment and watched Julius put his hands on Candace's shoulder. They both leaned in and kissed. Everyone in the church applauded.

"Stick around for the reception!" Julius called. Luke jumped out of the pew and practically ran out of the church.

"Free food!" He laughed.

The reception took place behind the church. There were several tables with white table cloths and beautiful flowers in glass vases. There was also a buffet table and a makeshift dance floor. Phoebe was messing around with a boom box while Chase, Maya, and Yolanda were at the buffet.

"Okay, get the chairs." Dale said, leaving the two apprentices as he went to talk to Ramsey. Bo and Luke quickly went to the front end of the church and grabbed the chairs. Then they flagged down Julius, who clapped in delight when he saw them.

"Oh, they're simply marvelous! Beautiful! Except for that one." He pointed at Luke's chair.

"I made this one myself. Consider it an 'I'm Sorry' gift for the other day. I'm sorry." Luke said.

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it! I'm used to comments like that." Julius smiled. "Enough about that. Today is a happy day!"

"Awesome!" Luke slapped Julius' back.

"Ahem... Well, feel free to help yourself to the buffet, and-" Luke ran off before he could finish. Julius turned to Bo. "Well. By the way, Candace told me what happened between you and Luna." Bo sighed inwardly.

"Oh yeah."

"So, how long have you liked her?" Julius asked.

"W-what?"

"Oh Bo, it's obvious that you like her a lot, and feelings like that don't just grow over night! So, how long?"

"Well, uh, since I was fourteen. I think."

Julius nodded. "And how old are you now?"

"Almost eighteen."

"Wow! That's a long time to like someone without trying to make a move." Julius laughed. Bo glared at him. "Just kidding. I've liked Candace since we were kids. I was always picking on her and teasing her. I guess that's not the best way to show you like a girl, huh?"

"It's better than doing absolutely nothing." Bo said.

"Hey now, you've gone on a date with her, right?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah. But it was kind of came off as a friendly sort of thing, you know?"

"Ah. I see. Well, there she is now!" Julius pointed at a table. "Now go and say hi or something!" Julius pushed Bo towards Luna's table. Bo stumbled forward quite a ways before losing his balance, causing him to fall flat on his face right at Luna's feet.

"Um, hi?" Luna said. Bo quickly got up and ran away, his face turning a deep shade of red. He ran past Julius, who shrugged.

"Sorry," He said. Bo ignored him and found Luke at a nearby table. There were several plates before him, and he was shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hey," Luke said between bites. "What's up?"

"How did you make your first move on Akari?" Bo asked.

Luke laughed. "What? That's kind of random."

"Seriously, I need your help." Bo pleaded.

"Don't you remember? I asked her to dance at Jin and Anissa's wedding. You were there."

"Oh yeah." Bo looked over at Luna's table. She was sitting with Renee and Kathy, and there were chatting about who knows what.

"Hey, why don't you do that?" Luke said.

"Do what?"

"You know, ask Luna to dance!" Luke smiled. Bo's eyes widened.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't do that!" Luke got up and pulled Bo out of his chair.

"Aw, c'mon. What's the worst that can happen?" Bo struggled to get away from Luke, but before he knew it, they were at Luna's table.

"What do you want?" She scowled at Luke.

"_Bo_ here wanted to ask you a question." He gave him a thumbs up and left.

"I uh... D-do you want to dance?" Bo asked. He pointed to the dance floor where a few other couples were dancing.

"Um, okay. I'll be right back, girls." Luna said, getting out of her chair. She took Bo's hand and he lead her to the dance floor. Luna put her hands on Bo's shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. When the two of them stood together like, Bo felt really tall. He was shorter than people like Luke and Owen, but the top of Luna's head barley met his shoulder.

"So, what is it with you lately?" Luna asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Bo asked, glancing away for a moment.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. For starters, you asked me to the Ocean Festival, then the Firefly Festival. Now we're dancing. What's with the sudden interest in me?"

"Well, uh..."

"Jeeze, you sure stutter a lot." Luna said. Bo blushed.

"I don't mean to. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Um, well, truth is... I sort of like you. Kind of." Bo said.

"Oh. Well, I like you too," Luna said. Bo's heart started racing. "But I didn't know friends did a lot of stuff like this."

That's what Luna thought? That they were just friends? Bo gulped. _I need to tell her how I feel. If I don't, I'll never get anywhere with her. She'll keep thinking we're just friends..._ Summoning every ounce of courage in his body, Bo spoke up.

"Actually, Luna, I like you more than that." Bo said.

Luna looked embarrassed. "Oh. You do?" she said.

Bo nodded.

"Gosh... I don't know what to say," She looked at her shoes. "I'm flattered, I guess. But I-" She stopped herself. The two of them were both blushing. Before either of them could say anything else, the song ended. Bo drew his hands back quickly, and so did Luna. She shot a quick glace at Bo, who gave a small wave before they both left for their respective tables.

"So," Luke said when Bo sat down. "I saw you two blushin'. What was going on over there?"

"I finally told her how I really feel." Bo said. He felt like he was in a daze. Luke nodded and smiled. "She didn't say much, but I could tell she felt even more awkward that I did. She wasn't mad or anything – that's good, I guess."

Luke leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table. "Man, when I told Akari I liked her fir the first time, I was a total wreck."

"Yeah, well, at least Akari shared those feelings. I honestly have no idea what Luna thinks of me now."

"Well, why don't-"

"No. I am _done _with women. At least for today." As if on cue, Akari walked up, a big smile on her face.

"Hey Bo! How are things going with you and -" Akari shut up when she saw Luke shaking his head and waving his arms. "Um, I mean... Luke! Let's go dance." She pulled Luke out of his chair and ran to the dance floor. Bo sighed as he watched the two of them dance. Luke liked Akari, and she liked him back. Simple as that. Why couldn't it be that way with him and Luna? His eyes shifted from one couple to the next, until he spotted on that made his stomach tangle into a knot.

Luna was back on the dance floor.

With Gill.

…

_**AN**_

_**Well, here's chapter 5! Sorry if Luna is like, totally out of character here. I'm really tired and I just wanted to finish this chapter. And here's a hint: don't waste your time writing your fics on paper like me. It saves you the long, boring process of typing.-_-**_

_**Fun fact: I have a neighbor named Bo in real life. :D**_

_**R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Luke? Why are you in so early?" Dale asked as Luke walked into the Carpentry. He threw his axe aside and took off his bandana, which was dripping water.

"Well, pops, I wanted to stay out longer, but it's raining pretty hard now. The forest is starting to flood."

Bo looked out the window. "Candace and Julius are lucky they had their wedding when they did. I wonder if they knew it was gonna rain." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I was wondering why that was so sudden. Anyway, Luke, you can come and help me this this table here. Just be more careful than last time." Dale said. Luke chuckled nervously. Bo went back to a bench he was working on. About ten minutes later, the door slammed open.

"Luna?" Bo said, shocked. Sure enough, the pink-haired tailor was standing in the door way, completely soaked. She quickly closed the door behind her. Luke poked his head in to see who was there.

"What are you doing here? It's kind of odd for you to be out in the rain." Luke asked.

"Yeah, well, I have important business here." Luna shook her head, causing drops of water to scatter everywhere. "Where's Dale?"

"Oh, Miss Luna," Dale walked into the main workshop. "You didn't have to come here. I could have brought it over myself."

Luna waved a hand. "Oh, it's fine. Just show me where it is and I'll be on my way." Dale nodded and went to get Luna's order. She still stood in the doorway, not making eye contact with anyone. She just stared down at her shoes.

"Did you make anything?" Luke whispered.

Bo shook his head. "What about you?"

Luke shook his head and shrugged. The two went back to work, occasionaly glancing at Luna, who was _still_ standing there. Eventually, Dale came back into the workshop carrying a...

"A crib?" Luke said. "What the heck is that for?"

"None of your business!" Luna snapped. Dale glared at his son.

"Luke, quiet." Dale hissed. But of course, Luke didn't listen, and he walked right up to Luna.

"Aren't you a little too old for dolls?" Luke asked. Luna's face started getting red.

"Luke, leave her alone," Bo said.

"But what is it for?" Luke said, almost whining. "I wanna knooow..."

"Candace is pregnant, okay?" Luna shouted. That instantly shut Luke up. All three carpenters stared at Luna.

"What?" Bo said. Everyone was shocked.

"Oh jeeze... Luna, I'm sorry-" Luke started. Luna cut him off with a sigh.

"I promised to keep it a secret, but _you-_" she glared at Luke, then she covered her face with her hands. "Oh man. This is just all so weird."

"But... They just got married yesterday! How did they get a baby that fast?" Luke asked. Dale grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the workshop. "How stupid are you?" Were the last words Bo heard before he heard a door upstairs slam shut. Bo then went over to Luna, who was about on the verge of tears.

"Sorry about Luke," Bo said. There was an awkward silence. Luna sighed.

"I guess people would find out sooner or later," she said. "Everything's just really weird right now. I never thought Candace was the kind of person to do something like _that._"

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think anyone thought Candace was that kind of person." Bo said. Luna smiled a tiny bit.

"It's not that. I mean, that's part of it, but... She didn't even tell me about any of this until a few days ago. I always thought we were really close. I just can't believe she'd hide something this big from me for so long!"

Bo didn't know what to say. He was an only child, so he had no idea how it felt to be in Luna's position. He just put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Suddenly, he remembered the wedding. He didn't want to make things _more_ weird. Bo was about to pull back, but to his surprise, Luna hugged him back.

"Thanks for listening. I'm glad I could talk to someone about that."

Bo wanted to say _thanks for being so short, because I don't want you to see me blushing._ Instead, he said "No problem."

Luna broke away and looked down at the crib. "Do you mind giving me a hand with this?"

Bo looked out the window. "Um... I don't know about that. It's raining pretty hard now. I'd wait a while until it stops." Luna nodded.

"Makes sense." She said.

"Uh... there's food in the kitchen in case you're hungry," he offered. Luna nodded again and went into the kitchen, and Bo went back to working on his bench. A few minutes later, Luna wandered back into the workshop with a glass of water in hand. She glanced out the window and sighed.

"Mind if I watched?" Bo shook his head and Luna sat down at a nearby bench. "Um, Bo? I... I just wanted to say... about what happened at the wedding-" Just then, the front door flew open, letting wind and rain into the Carpentry. Bo jumped up to close it, but Owen came in.

"Is Dale here?" he asked. Apperantly, Dale had finished yelling at Luke, because they both came downstairs.

"Who's there?" Dale called. "Oh, Owen. What is it?"

"Gramps needs help boarding up the windows. Says there's going to be a typhoon."

"A typhoon?" Luna, Luke, and Bo all said at the same time. Luna looked terrified, Bo looked concerned, and Luke had a huge smile on his face.

"AWESOME!" He said.

"No, Luke, no. Not awesome. At all." Another voice said. Akari hurried inside, trying to shield her hair from the rain. "I need some help with the barn. The door's broken."

Luna looked like she was about to cry again. "This is terrible..." She muttered to herself.

"Okay, Luke, you go with Akari and help her out." Dale said. Luke nodded. He grabbed Akari's hand and they were out the door. "Owen, you go get Chloe and bring her here. Luna can watch her." Owen and Luna nodded, then Owen hurried outside. Dale then turned to Bo. "You can start boarding up the windows here, okay?"

"Yeah, got it," Bo said. With that, Dale left. Bo looked over at Luna. "Are you going to be okay?"

Luna nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

…

Bo tried to stay on his ladder, but the wind was picking up at an alarming pace. He quickly nailed the last nail into a sheet of plywood on the window. He hastily packed up his tools, trying not to get too much water into the toolbox. Bo headed over to the Blacksmith's to see if they needed any more help. He fought against the wind and rain, only to get run over by Owen.

"Hey, I thought you were over at the Blacksmith's!" Bo said. Owen helped him up.

"Bo, you have to hurry!" Owen said. "The tree's gonna fall!"

"The tree?" Bo asked. He then saw a huge tree from the forest falling -

Right onto the Blacksmith's.

…

_**AN: I am oficially the WORST updater ever. (I just updated a story I hadn't touched int TWO YEARS.) Shcool's been rough, (debate is a killer class...) I had writer's block, and I'm technically grounded from the computer, but I thought you guys waited long enough for this so I snuck on. XD I probably shouldn't promise anything, but I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than this one _ And thanks for all your reviews! It means so much to me when I find out that people like me work :D R&R guys!**_

_**Blahhh my birthday's in 14 days...**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Bo, you have to hurry!" Owen said. "The tree's gonna fall!"_

"_The tree?" Bo asked. He then saw a huge tree from the forest falling -_

_Right onto the Blacksmith's._

-.-.-

The rain had finally let up the next morning. Huge puddles, branches, and other debris were all scattered all over the place. The tree that had fallen on the Blacksmith's had taken out a good half of it, and the wind had knocked down several smaller trees as well, blocking the paths to Akari's house and to the town.

"Oh Harvest Goddess," Owen shook his head. He ran his hand through his hair. "This is... really bad."

"I'm sorry, Owen." Bo said. The two were outside assessing the damage. "At least the whole thing isn't destroyed."

"I guess." Owen mumbled. "But what are we going to do?"

Bo kicked a stick on the ground. "I don't know... I'm sure we'll help you out, though."

"Can we go back inside?" Owen asked. He crossed his arms. "I really don't want to look at this anymore." Bo nodded and the two boys headed back to the Carpentry.

It was still pretty early in the morning. Luna and Chloe were asleep on benches in the main workshop. Dale had offered the girls Bo and Luke's room, but Luna refused, claiming she didn't want to be where Luke's 'filthy bandana has been,' and Chloe didn't want to be away from Luna.

Bo walked over to Luna while Owen went to the kitchen for breakfast. Luna apparently had no problem using Luke's blanket, though she had Bo's pillow. Bo smiled. Girls were so weird. Dale had said that Luna was worried about him when he was out in the storm, but...

"Mmph." Luna stirred in her sleep. Bo quickly took a step back. He didn't need Luna thinking he was some creep who watched her sleep. Luna sat up and yawned. "Eh. Good morning, Bo."

"Morning," he said. Luna tapped Chloe on the shoulder.

"Hey, Chloe. Time to wake up." She said. Chloe kicked off her blanket and looked around.

"Where's Owen? Or Grandpa?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Bo pointed to the kitchen.

"Owen's in there eating breakfast." he said. Chloe hopped over to the kitchen. Luna got up and folded up the blankets. "Did you sleep okay?"

Luna rubbed her neck. "Fine, I guess. Benches aren't exactly comfortable."

"Hey, you could have slept upstairs." Bo said. Luna picked up the blankets and pillows.

"Ew, no! I wanted to be as far away from Luke's filthy room as possible, no offense to you."

"Really? You do know you used his pillow, then." Bo smiled when he saw Luna's disgusted expression. She dropped everything and started brushing off her dress.

"Ew, ew, ew... do you guys have a shower?" She said, almost hysterically.

"Only the hot springs. Good luck getting there, though."

Luna frowned. "Is it really that bad outside?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly-"

"Half the Blacksmith's collapsed." Owen called from the kitchen. Bo sighed and Luna brought her hand to her mouth.

"Oh no... if it's that bad here... what about town?"

"You could try calling your Grandma if you want," Bo suggested. "The phone's over there." Luna nodded and rushed over to it. Bo picked up the blankets Luna dropped and took them upstairs. He wondered if Luke and Akari were alright. And Luna's family...

Bo nudged his bedroom door open, only to find a snoring Ramsey.

"Owen, get back to work..." he mumbled. Bo set the blankets down on Luke's bed and left, trying not to make any noise at all. He closed the door and cringed. Ramsey was in _his_ bed – fully clothed in his dirty clothes from last night. Normally, Bo wasn't much of a neat freak, but this was different. It was _disgusting_. Maybe that's how Luna felt about sleeping up there.

Shaking the thought of Ramsey from his head, Bo headed over to breakfast. Owen and Chloe were seated at the table while Dale slapped some bacon on a platter. Bo got himself a glass of apple juice and sat down next to Owen.

"Nice little conversation you had out there," Owen said, elbowing Bo's arm.

"Owen, be quiet." Bo said.

Chloe giggled. "I think Bo has a crush!"

"But don't tell Luna," Owen said. He put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

Chloe smiled and covered her mouth with her mitten. Dale brought over the platter of bacon, along with some scrambled eggs and toast.

"Eat up, kids." He said. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us today." Owen and Bo groaned.

"Why so soon?" Owen complained. "I'm still in shock about this." Dale smacked the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"Relax, boy. We're not starting until Ramsey wakes up and Luke gets here." Dale said. Owen stabbed some eggs with his fork.

"Well, Grandma says she's fine, and the town isn't too bad." Luna said as she walked into the kitchen. She sat down by Chloe and picked up a piece of toast.

"That's good to hear," Dale said. He set a glass of juice in front of Luna.

"I didn't hear about Candace, though." She sipped some juice and nibbled at her toast.

"I'm sure she and the -" Bo cut himself off when he remembered that people weren't supposed to know Candace was pregnant. "the... wonderful man she married are okay." he finished. Luna gave him a death glare and Owen raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like Julius. He smells like flowers and yells at me when I asked to play with the jewels." Chloe said. She shoveled some eggs into her mouth and took a gulp of milk.

"He's actually really nice," Luna said. "You just need to be friends with him first."

"I just wished he didn't smell like roses all the time." Chloe pinched her nose.

Luna smiled and shook her head and Owen patted Chloe's head.

"Good morning, everyone." Ramsey grumbled. He wandered over to a pot of coffee on the counter and took a few gulps from it. He grabbed a fistful of bacon too.

"Hey Gramps." Owen said.

"Now all we have to wait for is Luke," Dale said. "Then we can get started on renovations."

As if on cue, the front doors of the Carpentry flew open, and in stumbled Luke, looking quite dirty. Twigs stuck out of his hair and bandana, and he spit out a mouthful of leaves.

"Hiya, Pops!" he said. He practically skipped into the kitchen, filled a plate with food and threw it on the table.

"Luke? How did you get here? I thought the paths were blocked." Bo said.

"Well let me tell you, it was _not_ easy. But you should have seen me, I was like a monkey out there!" Luke laughed.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Great. He's back."

"Where were you all last night? Fixing up Akari's?" Owen asked.

Luke nodded. "Yeah. After that I just slept with her."

Bo chocked on his juice and Dale dropped a plate of sausage. Owen laughed, Luna shook her head and poor Chloe felt left out because she didn't know why everyone was acting weird.

It took Luke a few seconds, but he finally realized what he just said. His face turned tomato red. "No! Not like _that_! I slept on her couch, I swear!"

Owen kept laughing and Luna sighed.

"He realized what he said but he doesn't know where babies come from. Amazing." Luna shook her head. Chloe opened her mouth to ask a question, but Owen clapped his hand over her mouth.

Luke covered his face. "Oh Harvest Goddess."

Dale finished picking up sausage and bits of broken plate. "Well, now that Luke's here -" Owen chuckled again - "We should get started."

-.-.-

After a long day's work, everyone was back in the kitchen, sitting at the table and waiting to eat supper. Chloe had gotten Owen and Luke to play with the paper dolls Luna had made her, Ramsey was reading the newspaper, and Dale was teaching Luna how to make Vegetable Curry.

"So, Bo," Dale said. "How much furniture did you get done?" While Owen, Ramsey, Luke, and Dale had worked outside on the building, Bo stayed inside, making some new furniture for them. Luna had alternated between keeping Chloe entertained and cleaning.

"Two chairs and a table." He said. "What about you guys?"

"The frame's up," Ramsey said.

"It's so cool!" Luke said.

"I didn't know you got so excited about houses," Bo said.

Luke looked up at him. "No, I meant this little doll!" He lifted her up. "Hey, Pops, why didn't you give me these when I was a kid?"

"I wonder why," Luna said. Chloe snatched her doll out of Luke's hands.

"She's mine! That one's yours."

Luke pouted. "That one's ugly!"

Owen waved his doll in front of Luke's face. "I bet you're jealous of mine!" The three that were playing with the dolls laughed and Ramsey shook his head.

"Hey, Dale, I think I got it!" Luna said. She scooped a small spoonful of curry from the pot and took a tiny bite. "Mm, it's great!"

Dale took a spoonful, too. "Well done, Luna!" The two filled plates with the curry and passed them out. "Dinner's served,"

"Can I have a plate for Sally?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I want one for Charlotte too," Owen said.

"Sure, Chloe." Luna said. She stuck her tongue out at Owen and laughed.

Bo smiled. Despite all the damage caused last night, he was glad that everyone was getting along. Even Luna seemed less resentful to Luke that night. Bo ate a spoonful of curry. It was pretty good. Luna sat down next to him with a plate for herself.

"Do you like it?" She asked. Bo nodded, and Luna smiled. "Great! I can't wait to get home to make some for Grandma."

"Do you cook a lot at home?" Bo asked. She shrugged.

"I make a few things every once in a while. Candace is the cook of the family."

"Woah, Luna! I didn't know you had it in you!" Luke said. "This is awesome!"

"Best curry I've had in a long time," Ramsey nodded.

Luna blushed and waved her hand at them. "Oh, stop it."

Chloe smiled. "I want more!"

Owen dropped his spoon on his empty plate. "Me too."

"Okay, okay! I'll go get seconds." Luna got up and took their plates.

For the rest of the meal, everyone ate, laughed, and talked. Ramsey and Dale told stories about Owen and Luke as babies, despite their protests. Chloe mad her dolls preform a little skit, and Luna tried to explain the difference between shades and tints, but none of the boys understood her.

Two hours and three pots of curry later, it was time for bed. Luna and Chloe were back on the benches, but this time they had some cusions too. Ramsey and Dale were up in Dale's room, and the other three boys were in Bo and Luke's room. Bo and Luke were in their own beds, and Owen had cleared off a desk and grabbed a spare blanket.

"Man, I'm beat." Luke said. He kicked off his boots and hopped into bed. "Full, too."

"Luna sure can cook." Owen said. "You got lucky with that one, eh Bo?"

Bo was about to say something, but Luke spoke up first. "Don't listen to him, Bo. He's just jealous that Kathy's cooking sucks. I mean, she could burn water!" Bo smiled and Luke started laughing. Owen threw something at him, but Luke dodged, knocking over a lamp in the process. "Oops."

The three lay in the dark for a while. "I'm going to bed." Owen declared. In a few minutes, he was snoring.

Luke got under his blanket. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay too. Night, Bo."

"Wait," Bo said. "Do – do you think I've been doing okay with Luna?"

Luke was quite for a minute; Bo thought he fell asleep. "More advice, huh? Well, I don't know what all happened today, but at supper you two just chatted it up." Luke said. "That's good, I guess."

"What did you do to get Akari to like you?"

"I guess what you're doing now. I talked to her and did things with her. You're actually doing pretty good, even after she kind of rejected you at the wedding."

Bo shot up in bed. "Oh Harvest Goddess! I completely forgot about that! I bet Luna hasn't, though... Oh no..."

"Bo, chill." Luke said. "She didn't bring it up at all, so don't worry about it. In fact, it's one less thing to worry about. Now go to bed." Luke turned on his side and was asleep.

_One less thing to worry about..._Bo thought. _Either that or..._ Bo shook that thought out of his head. He pulled up his blanket and fell asleep.

-.-.-

_**AN: Here's chapter 7! Kind of a filler, but trust me, some interesting stuff happens next chapter! I was pretty happy with this chapter, but there were a few parts that bugged me... oh well. I hope you guys like it! **_

_**In chapter 9/10, I promised to give some teeny, tiny, microscopic cameos to my friends. So, if you want to have a teeny, tiny, microscopic cameo, just leave a review/PM me what your name is :3 Simple as that. Everyone gets to be in it as long as you get your request in by those chapters! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed! R&R! :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

When Bo woke up the next morning, Luke had somehow ended up on the floor, and Owen was asleep in Luke's bed. But Bo was too tired to care. He got up, made his bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

As he dug through the fridge, Bo glanced into the workshop. Luna and Chloe had pushed their benches together, and Chloe was cuddled right up against Luna. Bo remembered what Luke said last night. Luna _did_ mention the wedding, but that was two days ago, and she hadn't spoken of it since. Starting to feel a bit creepy, Bo turned his attention back to the fridge. Leftover vegetable curry. Eggs, milk, pancake batter...

"Good morning, Bo," Dale said when he walked into the kitchen. He did his usual morning routine: He started a pot of coffee and sat down to read the newspaper.

"Morning," Bo said. He rummaged through the fridge. "What sounds good for breakfast?"

"You know, I'm still full from all that curry. Just heat up some bacon and make some pancakes."

"Sounds good," Bo got to work on his pancakes and put some bacon in the microwave. Ramsey was down in a few minutes, but he was pretty quiet. After Ramsey, Chloe had woken up Luna, and those two were up.

"Good morning," Luna said. She looked pretty angry for some reason. Her hair was messy, and her dress was wrinkled and dirty. Her face looked tired, too.

"Rough night?" Dale asked. Bo went over to the table and set down the first batch of pancakes. Luna frowned and grabbed a pancake. She started stabbing it with her fork.

"More like a rough two nights. I feel all icky. I've been wearing the same clothes for two days, and no bath..."

Dale stared at her blankly. Bo knew he didn't sympathize with Luna. Hygiene and cleanliness weren't exactly his forte. But he mumbled 'I'm sorry' or something, trying to be polite.

"I'm just a little homesick, I guess." Luna said. Chloe nodded.

"Me, too! My room didn't get broken, so why can't I go home, Grandpa?"

Ramsey looked over his newspaper. "It's too dangerous now, but I promise by the end of the day the roof and the walls will be patched up, and we can go home."

"Good morning." Owen said. He was practically dragging Luke down the stairs with him.

"Mphbleh." Luke mumbled. Both boys were still in their pajamas. Owen in just pants, and Luke in a white tank top and boxers. Out of the corner of his eye, Bo could see Luna's tiny, tiny blush as she covered her eyes.

"Nice wife beater, Luke." She said. Luke crawled into a chair and grabbed a pancake for a pillow.

"You don't look so pretty yourself." He said. Luna frowned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, now. Be nice. It's too early for a fight." Owen said. He slapped about seven pancakes on his plate.

"Plus, you'll be needing all your energy for renovations today. I expect that we finish by tonight." Dale said.

Owen and Luke groaned.

"I'm tired, dad," Luke whined.

"Grandpa..." Owen complained.

Ramsey ignored them.

Bo brought a plate of bacon to the table. "How much furniture are you going to need?" He asked.

"How much is done?" Ramsey asked.

"Two chairs and a table."

"We'll need two more chairs, plus two beds. And a dresser." Bo sighed inwardly. That was a lot, and even then Ramsey would need more than just that. But Bo just nodded and sat down to eat.

"So you all finish eating so we can get to work," Dale said. He slurped down the last of his coffee and Ramsey folded up the paper, and the two went to grab their tools in the workshop, then headed outside to start.

"I say we all bail." Luke said. He seemed more awake now, and he was slapping more pancakes on his plate.

"Or let's just have an eating contest," Owen suggested. He poured syrup on his pancakes and raised his eyebrows at Luke.

"You're on!" Luke said. He and Owen raised their forks, and at some silent mark, they started wolfing down food.

"They're gonna regret that later..." Bo said, sipping some juice.

"Boys are dumb." Chloe said. 

"Mostly those two." Luna said.

Bo, Luna, and Chloe sat and watched Luke and Owen down the rest of the tray of pancakes.

"I won!" Luke gasped.

"No, I did!" Owen yelled. Soon, both boys were up on their feet, glaring at each other. They started yelling, and soon things started to get physical. Owen pushed Luke, and he pushed back, then Owen raised his fist...

"Woah, take it outside." Bo said.

"I bet I can build more of the Blacksmith's roof than you can!" Luke said. Owen shook his head and smiled.

"You're on!" They ran to get their tools, and they were out the door, still in their pajamas.

"That was great." Luna said, quite sarcastically. "Watch how they'll both end up dead at the end of the day." Bo nodded.

"I'd better get started on work, too." he said. He took his dishes to the sink, then he headed to the workshop. Bo went over to the tool cabinet to get his things and then sat down to work. Two chairs, two beds, and a dresser... He had a long day ahead of him.

Fortunately, Bo had already started on the other two chairs the day before, but it would take a while to get those done. He grabbed a bottle of wood glue and started to assemble the chairs.

A few minutes later, Luna walked into the workshop.

"Dishes are done," she said.

"Where's Chloe?" Bo asked.

"Outside playing. But don't worry, she promised to stay on the deck." Luna sat on a bench across from Bo. "So, what are you working on now?" 

"Right now, these chairs. Then I'll move on to the beds." Bo said. He turned a chair upside down so the glue on the legs could dry. "But that's going to take a while."

"Do you need any help?" Luna offered. "I'm not doing anything else today."

Bo smiled. "Uh, sure. I mean, you don't have to..."

"It's no big deal, really. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Okay. Well, first off, grab that bottle of glue." Bo said. Luna did as she was told, and she reached across the other chair to get it.

"Luna, watch out!" Bo said. But Luna had accidentally bumped the legs on the other chair, and they were all bent out of place.

"Um... oops."

"No big deal," Bo said. He simply straightened out the legs and applied a bit more glue. At least it wasn't as bad as when Luke tried to help. He handed the bottle to Luna. "There. Now, see that chair over there?" Bo said. That chair was upside down, too, and the legs were laying right next to it.

Luna nodded. "I just have to glue the legs in, right?" She asked.

"Yep. Be careful, though. That stuff's hard to get out of clothes."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. When I get home, this dress is going straight to the trash. It's damaged beyond repair."

Her dress looked fine to Bo, aside from some grime. He just nodded, though. "Okay, then." When Luna got to work gluing the chair, Bo went and got some more boards to start on the bed.

Luna did pretty well on her own, only needing help a few times. After everything was glued and dried, Bo helped Luna sand it down and he told her how to stain it. Soon, Luna had the chair set up to dry.

"Impressive," Bo said. Luna smiled.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Of course! It's better than the stuff Luke makes, and he's been doing this for years." Okay, a _tiny_ lie, since all Luke ever did was chop trees, but Luna's chair was about eight times better than Luke's. "Ramsey's going to love it."

Luna wiped her stained hands on her dress. "It does look pretty nice." She said. "I'm going to wash my hands. Hey, maybe I can help you with that bed." She giggled as she went into the kitchen.

Bo smiled. He was glad that Luna had taken some interest in the things he liked. Bo got to work on sanding the bed frame, and soon Luna came back into the workshop and sat next to him. He gave her some sand paper.

"Guys, you'll never guess what I just did!" Luke poked his head through the front doors, a huge grin on his face.

Luna sighed. "What is it, Luke?"

Luke walked inside and stood next to Bo and Luna. "Okay, so me and Owen were gettin' all competitive, right? So he bet me that I couldn't cut down that huge tree blocking the path to town in five minutes, and so I-"

"You cleared the path?" Luna said, jumping up. Luke smiled and nodded.

"Yep! And it only took me-" He never finished his sentence. Luna hugged Luke around the waist, laughing as she did so.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said. Luke gave Bo a look and pointed down at Luna, but Bo rolled his eyes.

Luna quickly realized who she was hugging and let go, brushing off her dress. "Definitely getting rid of this..." she mumbled.

"Hey, no problem." Luke said. "Well, I gotta go back out there. Owen's supposed to be-"

"Luke!" Someone called from outside. "Get out here!" 

"Um... yeah. You kids have fun!" With that, he ran outside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Luna sat back down and picked up her sandpaper. "Finally, I can go home!"

"That's great," Bo said. He was a bit sad, though. Luna wouldn't be staying there much longer...

"You still look like you need some help. I could stay a bit longer," Luna said.

"You'd do that?"

"Sure," Luna said. "Where do I start on this?" she pointed to the bed.

"Just pick a corner and start sanding." The two sat in silence for a while, which really didn't bother Bo that much. He liked the quiet, and somehow, it seemed nicer when there was someone to enjoy it with. But apparently, Luna didn't like it so much. She sighed and set her sand paper down.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked.

"Bo... Remember back when I first came here, and I asked about the wedding?" Luna said. Bo frowned. So she did remember. But what was she going to say?

"Uh.. yeah. I do." Bo said. Luna nodded.

"Well... um... I just wanted to say that I don't -" She was cut off – again! - this time when the phone rang. Luna sighed, clearly frustrated.

"How many times is this going to happen?" She said. She went over to the phone and snatched it off the hook. "Hello?" She answered angrily. Her tone quickly changed, however. "What? She – she did?... Yes, I'll be right over. Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and ran over to Bo.

"What was that?" Bo asked. Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench.

"Just come with me," Luna said. She ran out of the Carpentry, with Bo following close behind. They ran past the Blacksmith's – which was nearly finished – and down the path, through Maple Lake district, and finally into town. And Bo still never got an answer from Luna.

The town wasn't terribly damaged. There were branches and leaves and rocks scattered around, but most people had cleaned the area around their shops. The Tailor's was in good shape, but Bo found himself being led into the Clinic.

"Wait – did Candace...?" Bo didn't finish the question. The answer was obvious when he saw Candace in a bed with Julius standing next to her, holding a tiny bundle.

"Candace!" Luna said. She was breathing hard from the run. She grabbed her sister's hand.

"Luna," Candace smiled. "You're alright."

"Well of course I am! But you're more important now! You're a mommy!" Luna said. "And I'm an aunt..."

"We named her Angie," Julius said. "Do you want to hold her?" he carefully handed Angie to Luna. Her face brightened when she held the baby.

"She's adorable," Luna gasped.

Bo stood back a way and smiled. When Luna said Candace was pregnant, he didn't think she was _that_ pregnant. He was surprised that she didn't show or anything. But Bo shook the thought from his mind and watched the family 'reunion.'

After a while, Luna walked over to Bo. "Would you like to hold Angie?" She asked.

Bo held out his arms, and Luna set Angie down gently in his arms. Bo looked down at the sleeping baby. She had a little curl of purple hair. So purple was Julius' natural hair color.

"She is cute," Bo said. He could sense Candace and Julius staring at him, which made him feel uncomfortable, so he went over and returned Angie to her mother.

Dr. Jin walked in to Candace's room, holding a clipboard. "Hello, Candace, Julius." He glanced up from the clipboard. "Visitors."

Luna frowned. "I happen to be more than just a visitor." Jin ignored her, and Luna scoffed.

"Let's have a look at baby Angie," Jin said. "Grandmother, would you come over here?"

Irene walked into the room. She looked and Luna and Bo, and she shook her head.

"No, no. Visiting hours are over." She said as she grabbed the two and pushed them out into the lobby.

"Hey! I happen to be that baby's aunt!" Luna protested. But Irene didn't care.

"Stay." She said, then she left.

"Some people." Luna said. She sat down in a chair and Bo sat in the one next to her.

"Congratulations on being an aunt," Bo said.

"Thanks. And thank you, for the past two days. It was really nice of you guys to let me stay there. Even though it was dirty."

Bo smiled. "Hey, no problem. Thanks for your help, too." Luna nodded. The doors of the Clinic opened, and Shelly walked inside. When she saw her granddaughter, she hurried over and hugged her.

"Oh, Luna! You're alright!" She said.

"Yep, Grandma. Safe and sound." Luna smiled.

"So you met little Angie?" Shelly asked. Luna nodded, and the two started chatting about babies and clothes.

"Oh, Luna... you're filthy." Shelly said.

"Thanks, Grandma."

"Let's get you cleaned up at home." Shelly grabbed Luna's hand. Before they left, Shelly turned to Bo.

"Thank you, dear, for taking care of Luna." she smiled.

"It was no problem, ma'am." Bo said.

"You tell Dale thank you for me," Shelly said. "Bye, dear!" She pulled Luna out the door.

"Wait!" Luna said. She ran back inside. "Bo, um... meet me four lunch at the inn around noon, okay? I – I need to tell you something." She was blushing, just a tiny bit.

"O-okay." Bo said. "Bye,"

"Bye!" and with that, Luna disappeared back outside to catch up with her grandmother.

Bo stood in the clinic for a while before heading back home, and he smiled the whole way home.

Because Luna had asked him out on a date.

-.-.-

"I hate to admit it, but I'm gonna miss having Owen here." Luke said. He and Bo were getting ready for bed – well, Bo was, because Luke had never changed out of his pajamas that day.

"Luke, he's right across from us in the Blacksmith's,"

Luke jumped in bed. "Yeah, I know... but he's not going to be _here_. I'll miss him."

Bo rolled his eyes. "This wouldn't be as bad if you were talking about Akari.

"Oh, yeah. Speaking of Akari..." Luke smiled. "I was over at her place after we were done fixing up the Blacksmith's. And then we got something to eat -"

"When you were wearing _that_?" Bo said.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, I got to thinking."

"What a shock! You were thinking!" Bo laughed and got into his bed.

"Haha, very funny." Luke said. "But I can use my brain when I want to. Anyway, I was thinking when we were eating. And this is really serious. But Bo – I wanna marry Akari."

"What?" Bo said. "That's kinda... sudden, don't you think?"

"Nope, it's not." Luke said. "I love her, and I really hope she loves me back. And when people love each other, they get married, right?"

"I guess," Bo said.

"So I wanna marry her." Luke said. "I even have the Blue Feather and everything. I just... don't know how to ask her yet."

"Well, you don't need to jump into things this fast." Bo said. "Why don't you sleep on it?"

"Good idea. Good night, Bo."

"Good night, Luke."

-.-.-

_**Here's chapter eight! If you see any parts where it makes absolutely no sense at all, please let me know, because I'm like dead tired as I'm typing this. XD Um, yeah. Sorry to give you guys another cliffhanger about the wedding conversation, but you just have to wait one more chapter, I promise :3 Oh, and cameos are next chapter, so if you didn't get yours in yet, please do! **_

_**So I'm kind of in trouble with my parents, and that really sucks because my birthday is in five days... But don't worry about that. XD**_

_**Read and review! :D**_

_**Icee Suicune**_


	9. Chapter 9

Finally, it was time for Bo's favorite season. Autumn. The cool air, the beautiful colors of the leaves on the trees... Autumn had it all. And this year, it was going to be better than any one before.

Bo was smiling and humming a song to himself as he rummaged through a chest to find his fall clothes. After he found four shirts, he glanced over his shoulder at Luke, who was still laying in bed in his pajamas.

"When are you going to get out of bed?" Bo asked. He picked up his shirts and moved them to his dresser. Luke groaned and pulled a blanket over his head.

"Never sounds good," He said.

Bo shook his head. "If this is about Akari-" Luke jumped out of bed and ended up on his knees in front of Bo. He hugged his legs and looked up at him.

"Bo, I'm scared! I have no idea what to do..." He cried. "What if she says no and laughs at me?" Bo tried to push Luke off, but unfortunately the blue haired carpenter's grip was too strong. In fact, Luke hugged his legs harder and started to ramble on about how he was afraid that Akari might hate his bandana.

After a while, Luke finally let go and crawled back into his bed. "Maybe I could just ask her to propose to me instead. Because you know, that sounds like a really good idea."

"Luke, get a hold of yourself!" Bo said. He went over and pulled the blanket off Luke and pointed to his dresser. "You seemed so confident about this last night. Now, stop worrying about this so much and get dressed!"

Luke sighed and got out of bed. "Okay... But Bo, what if-"

"Get dressed!"

"Yes sir!"

-.-.-

Outside, the weather had gotten so cold so fast – but that was pretty normal around here. Bo zipped up his jacket and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was waiting in front of the Sundae Inn for Luna. Soon, he'd be going on the first date in his life.

Well, she didn't _say_ it was a date, but Bo knew it was. At least, he really hoped it was. Bo stood there for several more minutes, and he was starting to think that Luna wouldn't show up at all. He frowned at the thought. _Maybe she..._ Bo shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think negatively. He'd give her five more minutes, and if she didn't show up...

"Bo! Hey!" Luna waved. She ran up to him and smoothed out her dress. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here."

Bo smiled. "Don't worry about it." He opened the door and let Luna go in first. When they were inside, Kathy showed them to a table and handed them menus.

Kathy smiled. "Oh, well look who we have here. Together. At a restaurant." She ignored Luna, who was sitting there scowling at her and pulled a pen from behind her ear. "You two kids want to hear our specials?"

"No, thank you." Luna said. She glared at Kathy again. "And I'm not a kid. I happen to be turning nineteen in-" Kathy laughed and scribbled on a notepad.

"Okay, okay. I'll get you the usual. And you?" she tapped Bo's menu with her pen.

"Uh..." Bo didn't go to the Inn a lot, so he didn't know what to get. "Whatever's good, I guess."

"Sounds good! One The Usual and one Whatever coming right up!" With that, Kathy stuck her pen back behind her hear and disappeared into the kitchen. When she was gone, Luna shook her head.

"I really don't like her." she said.

Bo smiled. "Hey, she's not that bad."

Luna sighed and played with a napkin in front of her. "Um... okay. You know... why I wanted you to come here, right?"

Bo had a weird feeling in his stomach. "Yeah, you wanted to talk to me about something."

Luna nodded. "Right." She took a deep breath. "It's about the wedding. And I guess the past few days, too."

_This is it..._ Bo thought. _No interruptions or anything this time. _

"I just want to say... well, first, let me thank you again for keeping me at the Carpentry during the storm. I really appreciate that." Luna smiled.

"It wasn't a problem, really." Bo said. "It was nice having you."

After he said that, Bo saw Luna frown – just a tiny bit, but it was still a frown.

"Um... about that." Luna put the napkin down and sighed. "Bo, I really like you. You're a great person, and you're a great friend. But at the wedding, when you told me how you felt..."

_Oh no. _Bo thought. _No..._

"I'm really sorry, Bo... but I don't like you like _that._ I'm... I'm sorry if I was leading you on, but..." She looked down, avoiding Bo's eyes.

_I knew it._ Bo thought. _Why did I even bother?_ "L-Luna..." That was all he could manage to say. All this time, when he thought he actually had a chance with her...

"I feel really bad. I probably should have told you this earlier..." Luna almost whispered.

"It's okay... I mean..." Bo looked down, too. He was such an idiot. Telling Luna about how he felt blew every chance he had, he bet. Luke was terribly wrong. _What's the worst that could happen?_ He had said. Well, this was it.

Then he remembered... When Gill had come to the Carpentry. When he was with Luna at the wedding...

"It's Gill, isn't it?" Bo said.

"...What?" Luna asked.

"You like.. Gill, don't you?"

"Bo-"

"Hey, it's okay. I just want to know." Bo tried to smile, but it probably looked forced and unnatural.

"Well... yes. He – he actually asked me out this morning."

Bo stood up. "Uh... I need to go."

"Bo, wait -"

He didn't. Bo practically ran out of the Inn and ran all the way home and into the forest. There, he found a tree stump and sat down, his head in his hands.

Luna didn't like him. And she liked Gill. Bo kicked the dirt in frustration. What a terrible way to start his favorite season.

-.-.-

"Do I have to go?" Bo whined.

"Yep!" Luke smiled and grabbed Bo's legs. He tried to pull him off the bed, but Bo grabbed the bed's frame. "You made me get up this morning, so now I get to do it to you."

"Luke, seriously... I'm really not in the mood."

"Neither was I!" Luke said in a sing-song voice. Bo sighed.

"Things with Luna were over before they started..." he mumbled.

"Oh, so now your non-girlfriend is more important than my future wife?" Luke said. He pulled on Bo again, and this time he fell off the bed and smacked his face on the floor. "Something's not right with that."

"Ow."

"Get up. We're going somewhere important tonight!" Luke said. He helped Bo up off the floor. Bo sighed and sat back down on his bed.

"Were are we going?" he asked.

"Sundae Inn,"

Bo flopped down on his bed. "No! Please, not there." He turned on his stomach and covered his face with a pillow. "Anywhere but there."

"C'mon, Drama Queen. You don't want to miss your early birthday dinner, do you?"

"You guys are taking me out for my birthday?" Bo asked. He smiled, sat up, and was at the door.

"Nah. I'm just sayin' that so you'll get up. It's really a party for us and the blacksmith guys because everything's fixed!" Luke smiled.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Bo said. Luke grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs.

He smiled. "Yep, I know."

-.-.-

Within half an hour of arriving at the Inn, Luke, Dale, and Owen were all drunk. Their 'party' was a lot more fun that Bo's, because he was stuck sitting there with three drunk men, without being able to join in. Ramsey had left early to catch up on sleep, so Bo was the only sober one there.

"Hey, Bo... Why aren't cha drinkin'?" Luke asked. He threw his arm around Bo's shoulder and leaned on him. "Oh, right... you're too little."

"We shoulda had this party tomorrow," Owen laughed. "Cause ya know... you were like, born tomorrow or somethin'." Luke burst out laughing and high-fived Owen.

"Aw, don't be too mean to the kid. I mean, he like got dumped today. For the first time. Ever." Luke patted Bo's back. "I feel for you, man. Because I was totally there once."

"Oh, me too. It sucks, man. Like, a lot, I bet. I wouldn't know, because it's never happened to me." Owen said. Bo raised an eyebrow.

"Owen, you're not making any sense. In fact, none of you are."

"I'm making sense!" Luke yelled. "Perfect sense! Right, Dad?" He left Bo and went over to Dale, who was slumped over on the counter. Luke poked him in the back a few times. "Dad? Dad? Daddy?"

"Shh, I think he's sleepin'," Owen said. He leaned over and looked at Dale for a minute. "Yeah, he's asleep. Or dead."

"No! Dad! Don't die!" Luke cried. He sounded like he was about to cry. Bo rolled his eyes and looked over at Kathy, who had another tray of drinks for them. She glanced at Bo, then to Luke, Owen, and Dale, then back to Bo. She put the tray down and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry you have a party like this." She said. Bo slouched with his chin resting on his hand.

"Today's just not my day, I guess." he sighed and drummed his fingers on the counter top.

"I saw what happened with you and Luna today," Kathy said. "Things aren't working out to well, hm?"

Bo shook his head.

Kathy leaned over the counter, directly opposite from Bo. "You know, my cousins Diego and Cassidy give out wonderful relationship advice. You could ask them a thing or two." she said. She then glanced up and tapped her chin in thought. "Well, so does my cousin Malisa... And Gwendolyn, and Lexi, and Courntey..."

"Kathy, how many cousins do you have?" Bo asked.

"Oh, well there's also Alex, and Jessica, and Adam, and Nathan, and Steve, and Max, and Shawn, and Mark, and Percy, and Melanie, and Katie, and Haley - "

"Okay, okay. I get it. There's a lot." Bo said. They were both quiet for a few moments. Bo sat there and listened to Luke, who was now bawling, and Owen who was laughing at him for being a baby. Kathy must have been sick of them, so she went over to talk to Hayden, who then woke up Dale and told Luke that he was fine.

"Sorry about them." Bo said. Kathy waved her hand at Bo.

"Hey, they're not your fault. They always get drunk." she said. "But they're not the main problem here. Is there any way I can help out with your relationship... thing?"

"There's not really anything you can do," Bo said. "It's not like you can make her like me or anything."

Kathy grabbed Bo's hand. "Bo, don't get too down. You might have liked Luna a lot, but out there, somewhere, the girl you're meant to be with is waiting for you to find her. And maybe her name's Piper. Or Alice. Or Mark, or-"

"Kathy!" Bo grabbed his hand back. Leave it to Kathy's cousins to ruin the moment.

"I'm sorry." Kathy said. "But like I was saying. Sure, you'll feel bad about this for a while. But Luna's not the only girl in the world. There will be other girls, and I'm sure you'll find someone who's ten times better than Luna." she smiled.

"I doubt it." Bo said. Kathy shook her head and turned for the kitchen.

"You should get going. You need some rest." She said. And with that, she was gone.

Other girls? Kathy was probably right – Luna _wasn't_ the only girl in the world, and he'd probably find someone else. But right now, that seemed highly unlikely. He liked Luna so much for so long... He was sure that one day, Luna might feel the same way about him. And right now, he didn't want other girls. He just wanted her.

Bo looked over at his 'party', and all three of them were sitting there trying to balance different sized glasses on top of each other.

_I can't just leave them here..._ Bo thought. But Kathy was probably right – again. It probably wasn't a bad idea to get some sleep.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go home."

"Um, okay. I think. Is it okay if he leaves?" Owen said.

"Well he is a little kid. And little kids shouldn't be running around all alone." Luke said. "Dad, is Bo a big enough boy to be on his own?"

"Luke, don't be stupid. He's seventeen years old." Dale said. He whacked Luke on the back of his head. Good thing _someone_ wasn't an idiot when they got drunk.

Luke burst out laughing again. "He can't drink!" Dale smacked him again, but Luke kept laughing.

"Whatever I'm leaving now." Bo said. He stormed out of the Inn, and on his way out he waved to Kathy, who shot him a sympathetic look.

Outside, the air was crisp and cool. The moon and starts shone brightly in the sky, and Bo stood at the front door of the Inn for some time. After a while, he finally started to head home.

When he got home, the house was dark and quiet. It reminded Bo of the Ocean Festival, when he had to be all alone there that night. The same was happening now, too. But this time, the house wasn't the only thing that felt cold and empty. Bo did too.

-.-.-

_**Annnd here's chapter 9! Finally, the cliffhanger has been resolved! But you guys probably hate me for another reason now ;D Anyway, I promised teeny tiny microscopic cameos, and here they are! I also stole a few names from an anime I've become obsessed with recently, and if you can name it, bonus points for you! :3 Ah, I just wanna give Bo a hug now, don't you?**_

_**Since I absolutely suck at updating, I have no promises for the next chapter. D: But please R&R~**_

_**Icee Suicune**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Again, I'm really, _really _sorry about them." Bo bowed his head. His birthday was off to a great start. The night before he had just found out that the only girl he'd ever liked didn't return his feelings, so all night he tossed and turned in bed thinking of that. When he had woken up, there was a hole in his favorite pair of pajamas. Now, Yolanda and Hamilton had dragged a very hungover Dale and Luke back to their home. Dale was standing up straight with much help from Yolanda, but Luke, on the other hand...

"It's not your fault, Bo. But please-" Hamilton tried to free his leg from Luke's clutches. "Get him off me!"

Luke rubbed his face against the Mayor's leg. "But you're so soft! Not like Pops! I mean, you're both really fat, so you'd think that you'd feel the same..."

Hamilton kicked him with his free leg.

Bo cringed, and Luke finally let go and stood up. "Ouch!" He whined. Dale shook his head.

"Let's just get inside." Dale said. He and Luke staggered into the Carpentry, leaving Bo alone with Yolanda and Hamilton.

"They didn't break anything, did they?" Bo asked. Yolanda sighed and shook her head.

"No, there's no damage. But you'd better remind them that they have _quite_ the bill to pay!" She said. Bo frowned.

"Oh boy..." He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. "Well, I'll just make sure this doesn't happen anymore."

"Sure it won't." Yolanda huffed. Bo frowned. Who was he kidding? They always got drunk. There was no stopping those two. Yolanda reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a small package. "Today's your birthday, isn't it? Here you go." She smiled and pressed the tiny box into Bo's hand.

"Uh, thank you," Bo said. Yolanda waved and turned to leave.

"Keep an eye on those two!" She called. Bo nodded and waved. When she was out of sight, Bo opened his present and smiled. Inside were three cookies along with a note.

_Bo:_

_Happy birthday! I don't know what's so great about getting older, but hey, you can drink now! Cheers!_

_-Chase, Maya, and Yolanda – Sundae Inn_

_P.S. Don't eat the green cookie. Maya made it._

The cookies looked delicious: One looked like a peanut butter cookie and the other one was chocolate chip. And of course, the green one that the note warned him about. This small gift made Bo feel a little bit better about today. He closed the box and headed inside. Dale and Luke were in the kitchen; Dale was at the fridge and Luke was lying on the table.

"What do you mean no mayo?" Luke cried. "Do we have bananas?"

"No, Luke! If I said no the first three times, what makes you think the answer would change a fourth?" Dale yelled. Luke sulked.

"I don't think you're looking hard enough."

"Shut up before I smack ya!" Dale threatened. But Luke laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. Bo walked up to them and set his box on the table.

"Let me handle breakfast. You should sit down," Bo said. Dale nodded and sat across from Luke.

"Thank you. Happy – Luke, what are you eating?" Bo turned around to see Luke digging through his gift, nibbling on the green cookie.

"Luke!" Bo yelled. He ran up to Luke and snatched his present away. Fortunately, the only damage done was the green cookie – and that was Luke's problem.

"Hey, it's not everyday you see a fancy little box with free food in it sitting at your table." Luke said. Bo frowned and went back to the kitchen. "I mean, there's gotta be a special occasion or something. 

"Gee, I wonder what that could be." Bo said. Having a hangover was no excuse for forgetting your best friend's birthday. But of course, today wasn't exactly the best day ever, so why did Bo care?

"Well, I have no idea. But all of a sudden I don't feel so good..." Luke said. Dale smacked his son on the back of his head.

"What are you, stupid? It's Bo's birthday!" He said. Luke looked over and Bo.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot! I'm sorry!" Luke jumped up and hugged Bo in what was possible the biggest bear hug ever. "Happy happy birthday to my bestest bestest buddy!" He started swinging him back and forth, and Bo was afraid that he was going to hit something.

"Luke! Put me down!" Bo said, but he couldn't help but smile. Every year Luke gave him a massive bear hug like that, and no matter how crummy he had felt, that always made him feel better. Of course, the only other time that he was sad before his birthday was when a storm had taken out a new tree that Bo had planted. Girl problems were a bit different than tree problems, and it'd probably take a lot more hugs to get Bo feeling better about Luna.

"So, me and Pops got something for you." Luke said. He pushed Bo towards the show room, and Luke covered his eyes with his hand. "But you can't look yet."

"What is it?" Bo asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Luke said. Dale must have gotten up too, because Bo could hear someone moving around and setting down something relatively heavy. Luke was giggling or something, and Dale chuckled a bit.

"I think you're going to like this." He said. Luke removed his hand, and when Bo saw his gift, he froze.

"Oh Goddess," he said. There in front of him was a brand new set of carving tools. Carving knives, sanders, bottles of glue – there was a lot, and everything was in a beautiful wooden box. "This is great. Thanks a lot," Bo smiled.

"They weren't cheap." Dale laughed. Bo went over and picked up a knife and turned it in is hands. The cool metal was very shiny, and the handle had a very nice intricate design.

"We had to take out of my birthday money too." Luke teased.

"I can't wait to try these out," Bo said. "Thanks, again." he smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like them." Dale said. "Say, I wonder what that Tailor girl is gonna get you."

"Yeah, she'd better get you something nice! I mean, she's gotta repay us for staying here."

With Luna mentioned, Bo's stomach twisted into a knot and he all of a sudden felt like he needed to throw up. "Uh, well, about her..."

Luke raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What? Did she die or something?"

Bo shook his head. "Not that." He set the knife back down in the box and sighed. "Well, I went to lunch with her and... she's with Gill know. I guess."

"Woah. I'm sorry, man." Luke put a hand on Bo's shoulder. "That's heavy, especially for your birthday and all."

Dale just sighed and left the room. "Sorry, Bo. But we've got to get started with work for today."

Luke inhaled nervously and followed his dad. "Uh, about that, Pops. I actually wanted to do something today - "

"Like what? Slack off with Owen? You already do that anyway." Dale said.

"No, pops. I actually wanted to do something very important. Like, seriously important. So important that if I don't, then the whole world will end and we'll all perish a slow, horrible -"

"Spit it out already!" Dale snapped. Luke clapped his hands together.

"Okay, well then. I was gonna go down to Akari's and ask her to m – uh, you know, pro-" Luke couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. But Dale somehow knew what he was going to say. He patted his son on the back and nodded.

"Good luck, son."

-.-.-

Since it was his birthday, Bo had the day off. He usually went around town and visited with people and bough snacks. But today he didn't feel very social. He grabbed his new carving tools and a block of wood and headed up to his room. When he was upset, working with wood usually helped him feel better. He grabbed a sander from the tool box and started smoothing out the block.

After an hour or two, Bo dropped the block of wood and sighed. For some reason, his little therapy session wasn't working. The block of wood – which was supposed to be in the shape of a bird – started to look like a deformed rabbit, and Bo kicked it aside. He flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. All this time, he had had some hope of Luna liking him, and that made him feel so incredibly happy. But now, he knew that there wasn't much of a chance for them, and even doing what he loved the most wasn't even helping him. Bo felt depressed – all because of one girl.

"This is so stupid." Bo said. He pressed his pillow to his face and screamed, which actually made him feel a bit better. Luna wasn't the only thing that mattered in the world. He needed to stop moping around because of her and move on with his life. Bo screamed again and heard a knock at his door.

"I'm coming in." Dale opened the door and walked up next to Bo. He took the pillow off his face and sat up.

"Hi, Dale." Bo said. Dale sat down on Luke's bed and sighed.

"So, uh... you've been having girl problems? Or something?" Dale sounded really awkward, and Bo just shrugged.

"I guess. I kinda got dumped without even being in a relationship in the first place, so..."

Dale sighed and rubbed his neck. "I'm not really good at talkin' about stuff like this."

"It's okay."

The two sat in silence for a while, with Bo messing around with his pillow and Dale just sitting there, being awkward.

"So, you try out your present yet?" he asked.

"Yep." Bo nodded.

More silence.

Dale sighed again. "Did I... uh, ever tell you about Luke's mom?"

Bo looked over at Dale with a shocked expression. Dale _never_ talked about Luke's mother.

"No, you haven't," Bo said. Dale nodded.

"I suppose I haven't." he said. "But I think you at least ought to know how we met."

Bo turned to face Dale, and he cleared his throat.

-.-.-

After he rang the doorbell, Luke stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the feather again. He was nervous about loosing it, so he felt for it every four seconds or so. He stood there, waiting patiently for Akari to answer. Ten seconds... twenty five... thirty eight...

"Oh Goddess," Luke shook his head. He looked in her window, but he didn't see anything.

"Luke?" someone said. Luke nearly had a heart attack when he turned around. Akari was standing there, holding a watering can. "Why are you creeping around my house?"

"Oh, Akari! I uh, wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere with me." Luke smiled.

"Can it wait?" She sighed. "I still have all those crops to water, and then there's my sheep-"

Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. "Ah, those can wait. This is important! Let's go!"

Akari giggled and followed him. "Hey, slow down!"

The walked over to Caramel Falls, hand in hand. On their way there, Luke checked for the feather about six times when he listened to Akari go on and on about her livestock.

"And then Bessie started kicking Happy, so I -" She looked around and smiled. "What are we doing here?"

Luke looked around too. "What? I thought you loved it here."

"I do," Akari said. "It's just that we never come here unless it's a special occasion." She looked up and Luke with a suspicious glance. "So... I know it's Bo's birthday, but I didn't know it was _that_ important..."

"Hey, can't I go somewhere nice with my girlfriend every once in a while?" Luke laughed. Akari shook her head.

"Well, fine. I'll let it go." She smiled. "Ah, the air's so nice, and the falls are beautiful..."

Luke nodded. "Yep." Akari leaned against him and hugged him around the waist, and Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders. His heart started beating faster than normal, and he found his free hand wandering down towards his pocket. _Now's your chance, Luke! Come on, do it..._

Luke grabbed the feather and held it behind his back. He looked down at Akari, who was gazing at the falls with a smile on her face. He let go of her and walked in front of her. 

"Is something wrong?" Akari asked. Luke shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Nope, nothing's wrong. In fact, everything's perfect." He smiled. Akari smiled, too.

"Luke, what's going on?"

"Akari, you know I love you. Like, a whole lot. And so I though, since I love you today, and I'm going to love you tomorrow, and every day after that..." Luke slowly brought the feather in front of him, and Akari's eyes started to water and she brought her hand to her mouth. _Oh man... my stomach feels really weird..._ Luke thought. But he ignored the feeling. He placed the blue feather in her other hand. "Akari, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Akari gasped and wiped tears from her eyes. "Luke..." She threw her arms around his neck and almost knocked him over. "Yes, of course! I'll marry you!" She was pretty much sobbing by now. Her face was buried in his vest, and Luke didn't even care that she was getting snot all over it. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her. The two stood there for a while, with the only sounds being Akari's sobs and the occasional 'I love you.'

"This is the happiest day of my life..." Akari sobbed.

"Mine too." Luke agreed. All of a sudden, he let go of Akari and grabbed his stomach.

"Luke? Are you okay?" Akari asked. She put a hand on his shoulder, but Luke made a choking noise, ran over to the river, and knelt down.

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick..." He managed to say before he threw up in the river.

"Luke!" Akari ran over to his side and rubbed his back.

"I wanna go hoooome..." Luke whined.

Meanwhile, back in town, Maya and Chase were doing dishes. "I hope Bo likes my cookie." She smiled and dried a plate. She reached up to put it away and Chase rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you'll be lucky if you don't kill him." Chase said. "Kathy said the kid's been having a rough time lately. I bet it's Luke's fault."

All of a sudden, Maya felt a really weird feeling and dropped her plate.

"Jeeze, Maya, what's up with you today?" Chase mumbled.

Maya shook her head. It felt... almost like revenge. "I...I don't know."

Chase shook his head. "Whatever."

-.-.-

"Well, I guess I've know Luke's mother for as long as I could remember. Waffle Island was never a big place to begin with, so we grew up here together." Dale smiled and looked up. "Heh, I remember. We couldn't stand each other when we were kids. I was always bugging and teasing her."

"Kind of like Julius and Candace," Bo said. Dale nodded.

"Kind of. But when I got older... I felt different about her. After a while, I realized that I was in love with her."

"What did she think of you?" Bo asked.

"She didn't hate me anymore when we got older. We were friends, and we did a lot together. But there was one other boy. I used to be good friends with Owen's father, you know. It was us three, and we would run around and get into trouble. And one day, I worked up the courage to tell Luke's mother how I felt about her."

Bo nodded for him to go on.

"I suppose you know how this feels all too well. She told me... that there was someone else." Dale was quite for a while after that. "...she said it was Owen's dad. After that, I couldn't talk to either of them for the longest time. But one festival... the Ocean Festival, I believe... They were fighting. And Owen's father stormed off and left her crying."

"Did... did you ask her out then?" Bo asked.

"Do I look like a pig to you? Of course you don't hit on women when they're cryin'!" Dale said. "But I was there for her, and she knew that. And... well, one thing lead to another, and I told her that I still loved her. I guess she loved me then too, because look what happened then." Dale chuckled a bit. "Oh, boy. I remember the time when -" He looked over at Bo and stopped talking. "Ahem. Well, what I'm tryin' to say is that you should give it some time. It might not work, but hey. It's worth a shot, and I don't see any other women here for you to have your eyes on."

"But I already did the whole friend thing," Bo said. He frowned. "And yesterday..."

"Bo, you need to be there for her. Let her know that. Who knows? One day she might need you." Dale said.

"Thanks, but I don't think Luna's going to stop liking Gill any time soon." he said. Dale shook his head and got up to leave.

"Just remember that." he said. And with that, Dale was up and gone.

Bo frowned and went to pick up his carving. Dale had gotten really, _really_ lucky with Luke's mom. Why would Luna ever leave Gill, anyway? Looking back, it was pretty obvious that she really liked him. And all that being there for her stuff? He didn't want to be near Luna for a while, and besides, what would she ever need from him, anyway? Bo shook his head. Dale meant well, but his conversation didn't help him much. He was just so... depressed right now, that nothing really looked bright anymore.

But then again, it probably wouldn't hurt to remember that advice.

-.-.-

_**AN**_

_**And here's chapter 10! It's just all over the place, isn't it? XD I'm sorry for all the angst and stuff lately, but things are looking bright for Bo in the future. ;D**_

_**Sorry for this failtastic chapter. I'm sure a bunch of stuff doesn't make sense, but whatever. XD**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Icee Suicune **_


End file.
